


knight in dull armor

by newtedison



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Jealous Thomas, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Roommates, tmrrbb19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtedison/pseuds/newtedison
Summary: Made for The Maze Runner Reverse Bang 2019.Thomas, Minho, Sonya, Teresa, and Newt live together in a townhouse at their college. When Minho starts hanging out with a mystery guy, they all notice Thomas acting strange throughout the week until it culminates at their house party on Friday.





	knight in dull armor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration for the Reverse Bang '19 with tumblr user museelo. You can see it here: https://museelo.tumblr.com/post/188190840434/heres-a-college-thominho-au-gifset-for-the-maze
> 
> This was a challenge for me as I've never written Thominho or something based on a gifset before, but it was fun! I hope y'all enjoy!

In a small college in northern New York, there is a townhouse filled with five friends. Their friend group is the kind you dream of making when you go to college; instantly clicking, fast forming, constantly joking, constantly running around doing insanely stupid things. A group with an unshakable, unbreakable bond.

Although, they all had to admit...something had been...off, lately. Something they hoped wasn’t shaking this bond. And, to none of their surprise, it had to do with Thomas. If anyone was going to cause a ruckus, it was going to be him.

It all started when Teresa was studying for a Very Important Test, a test so important that she had taped a shoddy “Do Not Disturb” sign to her door…

  
  


***

(MONDAY)

Teresa kicked her feet up behind her as she highlighted yet another section of her textbook. She had to admit to herself that at this point, the page was more highlighted than it wasn’t. But she couldn’t help it! Every detail seemed important. That was why she needed to focus; miss one detail, and she might flunk the whole test. 

She continued reading in a trance until a very loud BANG startled her upright in bed. She looked up to see her door swung against the wall; in her trust that her four very close friends would not bother her, she hadn’t actually locked the door. But now, seeing how Thomas was storming into the room, almost smoking with anger, she wished that she had. 

“Teresa, I  _ have  _ to talk to you,” Thomas said, pacing back and forth. 

“I…,” Teresa started, startled by the anxiety seeping off of Thomas’ presence. “Is everything okay?”

“Well,  _ I’m  _ okay,” Thomas rebutted, pointing to himself sarcastically. “Everything’s great with me. It’s Minho I’m worried about.”

Teresa scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “Minho? What’s wrong, is he hurt?” Her mind started calculating all the potential wrong scenarios, already preparing ahead for the worst disaster and how to solve it.

“What?” Thomas asked, almost scoffing. “No, he’s not hurt. He’s just been, like...avoiding me. I think.”

Teresa shook her head, simultaneously relieved that Minho wasn’t hurt yet annoyed that Thomas was coming to her with his paranoia right in the middle of her Very Important Studying Session.

“Minho doesn’t avoid people,” Teresa sighed. “He’s a very straight-forward person.”

“Okay, well then how does that explain why I haven’t seen him at all this week?”

“Tom, you’ve barely seen  _ me  _ this week. We’ve all been so busy with our finals that we don’t really have time to hang out. That’s why we planned that party on Friday, so we could all celebrate finishing the semester.”

Thomas tapped his foot, clearly frustrated.

“Okay, but…” He started. “You don’t find it curious that he literally hangs out all the time with some guy lately? Pretty sure I’ve never seen him on campus before.”

Teresa stared at Thomas in confusion. “What guy?”

“I-wha...you know!” Thomas sputtered, throwing his hands up. “That guy! He’s like...taller than us. And he’s always wearing that red hoodie, for some reason. Usually carrying a notebook.”

Teresa racked her brain trying to come up with an image, but there was nothing there. She started to think maybe  _ Thomas  _ was the one who had gotten hurt, and now he was hallucinating.

“Tom, I have no idea what or who you’re talking about.”

“Oh, come on. He’s always in the kitchen, stealing our snacks. Or walking with Minho on campus. I think he’s taken Minho hostage, or something.”

“I’m confused,” Teresa admitted. “Is this about Minho avoiding you or about Minho having a new friend?”

Thomas looked at Teresa for a few seconds, almost as if she were the stupidest person in the world. It would have hurt Teresa if she weren’t so lost in the conversation.

“Whatever,” Thomas grunted, leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

  
  
  


***

  
  


(TUESDAY)

Newt sat cross-legged on his bed, hunched over at his laptop, typing away. He was hidden away in his little corner of the townhouse, like they all had been this week. He almost felt like a goblin, locked away into the dungeon and forbidden to have fun until finished with his projects. He was certain he looked like one, too, given his lack of sleep and general grumpiness. Teresa had literally locked herself in her room yesterday, making a sign and everything. Though, he had barely noticed, given that he could barely pay attention to what his roommates were doing, let alone himself.

_ Friday _ , he repeated to himself, as he had the past couple of days. A little mantra.  _ We’re gonna get together on Friday. _

Suddenly, a loud and seemingly frantic pounding on the door took Newt out of his meditative state.

“Come i-” Newt started, but was cut off by the sound of Minho entering the room, looking noticeably exasperated. Maybe they all  _ were  _ turning into stress goblins.

“Yo, dude, I  _ need  _ to talk to you,” Minho said, plopping his backpack onto the ground, his puffy winter jacket still on. 

“Alright, mate,” Newt said, feeling the tenseness in Minho’s body even through his layers of clothes. “What’s the matter?”

Minho sighed as he sat at the chair next to Newt’s desk, turning it towards the bed. “It’s Thomas. He’s been acting like a fucking shank lately.”

“Yeah, what’s new about that?” Newt asked, unphased by Thomas’ general...state of being.

Minho gave a small chuckle. “No, I mean, like...more than usual. I was in his room the other day cause I borrowed his laptop to use one of his programs. I’ve done it, like, a million times. But he stormed in acting like I was a fucking terrorist or something.”

“What?” 

“I know. He started ranting about how he only ever saw me lately when I needed something from him.”

Newt whistled. “That’s harsh.”

“I know. I told him he sounded crazy and that we see each other all the time, because we do, we freaking live together...and then he just kept going on about how selfish I was. How he like, needed his laptop to do his own finals.”

“Maybe that’s what it was,” Newt suggested, eyeing his own assignment still lighting up his screen. “The stress of finals are finally breaking us.”

“I don’t know, man,” Minho sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “This was weird. I had never seen him so mad. And when I left the room he said, ‘The 2000’s called, they want their outfits back’?”

“You’re joking.”

“I know!” Minho exclaimed, spreading his arms. “I mean, Jesus, I was just wearing jeans with a jean jacket. It’s not like I was fucking Brittney Spears and Justin Timberlake at that awards show or whatever.”

Newt smiled, but couldn’t help but wonder what it was that had caused Thomas to erupt at Minho like that. Thomas wasn’t one to explode on people unless they had done something really,  _ really  _ wrong. And even then, Minho seemed like the last person who would take the brunt of that anger. It didn’t sit right, but he didn’t have an explanation, either.

“Look, why don’t you just give him some space, yeah?” Newt suggested. “Give him time to simmer down. I bet he’s just crackin’ from all the stress of this week. Just focus on your own shit and see him again at the party. I bet he’ll be right as rain by then.”

“Alright,” Minho nodded, a mix of seethed anger and sadness in his eyes. “But if he tries this shit again, he’s in for a rude awakening.”

With anyone else, Newt would have believed Minho. But for Thomas, Newt didn’t think Minho had a bone in his body that would retaliate against Thomas in any way.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


(WEDNESDAY)

Sonya fished the recipe box out of the trash, wondering how many times she was going to do this before she learned her lesson. She sighed and scanned the directions, looking for the time to set on her microwave lasagna. She didn’t have time to make a good meal for herself, but she would be damned if she wasn’t at least going to have something delicious, albeit unhealthy.

She looked up from the counter to see Minho coming downstairs with what seemed like a large weight on his shoulders from the way he was walking. He seemed insanely stressed, more so than everyone else in the house combined, and that was saying something. Especially considering how Minho was usually good at keeping his shit in order, for the most part.

“Hey, hoe,” she called out, using her very affectionate nickname that was reserved for Minho alone. 

“Ho, hey,” Minho responded on cue, although his tone was noticeably dimmer than usual. 

“What’s wrong?” Sonya asked, tapping her fingernails against the side of the microwave. “You hungry? I can make you some lasagna, too.”

“Nah, I don’t want lasagna if it’s not Frypan’s.”

“That’s fair. But really, what’s wrong?”

Minho sighed. “It’s Tho-”

“Thomas,” Sonya interrupted, clenching her hand into a fist. “I fucking knew it. What did he do now?”

“Now?” Minho asked, eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, do you know about-”

“How he yelled at you the other night?” Sonya guessed. “Yeah. Sorry, but Newt’s still my twin. He doesn’t exactly keep secrets from me. Couldn’t if he tried.”

“Well I gave it back to him, don’t worry,” Minho insisted in what Sonya suspected was an uncharacteristic attempt to save face. “But I can’t stand when I’m fighting with my bros, so I…”

“You what?”

Minho sighed again. “I called a truce.”

Sonya’s eyebrows shot up into space. “A  _ truce _ ?! Why would you do that? Minho, he’s been a total jackass.”

“I know, I know…” Minho assured. “But I hate having him mad at me. I mean, I still don’t know what I did, but I can’t fucking worry about it right now. I’ve got shit to do, and I’m not gonna let some petty argument ruin our friendship. It’s too…”

“Too important?” Sonya replied softly. 

Minho nodded, not saying anything. Sonya wasn’t sure  _ how _ , exactly, but in that moment she could tell that this was bigger than some petty squabble between friends. There was something bubbling under the surface, almost ready to erupt. She prayed it didn’t take the whole house down with them.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


(THURSDAY)

Teresa smiled as she handed a nervous-looking freshman a green rubber bracelet, strapping it around her wrist.

“And here’s your ticket in,” she explained, highlighting her name off of a very lengthy list of names. “Enjoy the show!”

Teresa was part of the events coordinating team. This meant that she was in charge of things like advertising events, cleaning up after events, and, sometimes, handing out tickets. Neither her nor any of her friends went into the Student Lounge now that they had their own space, but it was a nice change of pace from her bedroom and textbooks. 

She smiled wider as she saw Minho and a boy she didn’t recognize come up next in her line.

“Hey, Minho!” She greeted. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you think?” Minho teased. “I’m seeing a play. You know, getting cultured and all that.”

“Oh, so you’re into Shakespeare adaptations, now?” Teresa asked. 

“I can be. Oh, this is my friend, Chris. I’m using my guest pass on him.”

“Hi, Chris,” Teresa greeted, noticing that he was clutching a notebook to his chest, which adorned a red hoodie.  _ This must be that guy Thomas was ranting about a few days ago. He seems nice.  _ “Could I see your wrist, please?”

Teresa gave them both their wristbands and shuffled them off into the venue. She looked over and saw what was very obviously Thomas hiding his face behind a book on one of the couches. She rolled her eyes and turned towards her other coordinator. 

“Can you handle the booth for a second?” She asked. “I’ll be right back.”

Before her friend could answer, she pushed herself up from the chair and walked over to Thomas, casually sitting down next to him on the couch. Thomas pretended not to see her, and continued to read a book that was, notably, upside-down. Teresa also couldn’t help but notice that he was wearing glasses, which she didn’t even know he had. 

A few moments of silence passed before Teresa realized she had to make the first move.

“Okay, Tom. For one, stalking someone is wrong. And two, your disguise sucks. Just ask him out already.”

That got Thomas’ attention; he put the book down and looked over towards Teresa in what seemed like a mix of irritation and confusion.

“What? I’m not stalking anyone. I’m reading.”

Teresa silently turned the book in his hands so it was facing the right way.

“This might help,” she commented, holding back a laugh.

Thomas’ face flushed red. “Okay, fine, I wasn’t reading.” He plopped the book down on the couch. “But what the fuck is Minho doing here? At a fucking Shakespeare play? Did someone brainwash him, or something?”

Teresa sighed, taking the glasses off of Thomas’ face. “No, he’s perfectly healthy and normal. Unlike someone I know.”

“I’m fine,” Thomas insisted unconvincingly. “I’m just worried. I really think that guy has Minho in the Sunken Place, or something.”

“Tom, this isn’t  _ Get Out _ . He’s just seeing a play with a friend. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I mean...no, but like...wouldn’t he tell us if he had a boyfriend? Like, it’s weird that he’s hiding him from us.”

“What? They’re not dating. And he’s not  _ hiding  _ anybody. You really do like him, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t.” Thomas scoffed. “Why do you keep saying that?”

“I mean, it makes sense. I figured when you barged in ranting about some mystery man that you were either insane or jealous. And seeing how you’re literally stalking him to see if they’re dating…”

“That’s not-” Thomas started. “...that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Maybe to you. But I’ve been watching you look at Minho for three years, not just today. And you’ve always had this sort of...curious look in your eyes when you see him. Like you want to figure him out.”

“So?”

“So?! So you want to figure him out! You want to help him, you want to  _ protect  _ him, you want him to be yours. And that’s okay. He probably wants that with you, too.”

Thomas said nothing, almost shrinking into himself. Teresa sighed again.

“Look, talk to him at the party tomorrow. I guarantee you he feels the same way. And you know I never lie to you.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


(FRIDAY)

In a small college in northern New York, there is a townhouse filled with about 20 people, five of which are very close friends. They have all finished their finals, but what should be a day of celebration feels like it is being vignetted by a tenseness. Something had been...off, lately. Something had been off for a while, they thought, ever since they all met each other. Something unshakable, unbreakable, and yet intensely unspoken. 

Until now.

Newt, Sonya, and Teresa were huddled together in the hall closet, backs uncomfortably cramped against the wall.

“Thanks for coming to this impromptu meeting,” Sonya whispered. “I know we normally do this altogether but under the circumstances I think you both will understand.”

Newt and Teresa nodded.

“So,” Sonya continued. “What the  _ fuck  _ is going on with Thomas and Minho?”

“Tom likes Minho,” Teresa said while Newt said “Minho fancies Tommy.”

Teresa turned towards Newt. “Wait, did Minho tell you that?”

“Well, no,” Newt shrugged. “It’s kind of obvious. But Tommy fancies Minho?”

“Of course,” Teresa said. “He’s fucking obsessed with this guy Minho’s been hanging out with. Insanely jealous. Even started stalking him.”

Sonya snapped her fingers in realization. “That’s why he yelled at Minho the other night. He was just projecting.”

“Good psych term, Liz,” Newt teased. “Really putting the degree to use.”

“Oh, shut up,” Sonya retorted.

“Focus, both of you,” Teresa snapped. “Look. We  _ need  _ to get them to talk about this tonight, or they’ll just go back home for the break and forget this all ever happened.”

“How?” Newt asked. “I know they made a truce, but I’m pretty sure they want to party tonight, not have a group therapy session.”

“We force them to,” Sonya suggested. “Ask them both to get something from this closet, then slam the door behind them. And we’ll stand against it until they settle things.”

“That’s crazy,” Newt said while Teresa said “That’s perfect.”

“Oh, come on,” Newt complained. “That’ll never work.”

“Just watch,” Sonya assured. “They’ll be in here before you know it.”

***

Thomas tapped his foot as he watched Minho talk to “Chris,” if that was his real name, in the corner of the room. Chris looked nervous, almost as if he had never been to a party before. Thomas scoffed to himself.  _ Probably just a ruse to get Minho to think he’s all innocent. Fucking evil, that guy. _

“Thomas,” Sonya suddenly called from the left. 

“Hey,” Thomas greeted, taking a sip of his beer. “What’s up?”

“Can you do me a favor and get the  _ Cards Against Humanity _ from the closet?” She asked. “I can’t reach the top shelf.”

Thomas smiled. “Sure, shorty.” He put the beer bottle down and set off towards the closet, taking one last look at Minho before he went.

  
  


***

  
  


“No, bro, I’m not gonna make you drink,” Minho assured Chris. “No one here is. And if they try to, just fucking slap the drink out of their hand. I won’t be offended.”

Chris laughed as he fiddled with his hoodie string. “Alright, man. I trust you.”

Teresa walked up to Chris and gave him a genuine smile.

“Hey, Chris. You enjoy that play yesterday?”

“It was awesome,” Chris smiled back. “Everyone here is so talented.”

“I didn’t understand a word anyone said,” Minho laughed. “But it was cool.”

“Hey, can you help me find that handheld vacuum?” Teresa asked. “I think it’s in the closet somewhere, but I can’t find it.”

“Sure,” Minho replied, turning back towards Chris. “You stay here. Remember; slap a drink if you have to.”

Chris laughed. “Okay, bro. I will.”

Minho followed Teresa down the hall to the closet.

“It’s probably in the back somewhere, but I can’t see.” Teresa commented. “Can you just double check?”

“Sure,” Minho answered, walking towards the back of the closet.”

  
  


***

  
  


“Yeah, I think it’s on the top shelf right there,” Sonya pointed. Thomas nodded to Teresa as he passed her.

“Where? I don’t see it.”

“It’s in there,” Sonya insisted. “Keep looking.”

Thomas continued to scan the top shelf until he suddenly heard a loud SLAM behind him. He turned and saw the closet door had been slammed shut.

“What the fuck?!” he exclaimed at the same time he heard Minho yell “What the hell?”

“RESOLVE YOUR ISSUES!” Thomas heard Sonya yell from behind the door. He turned to Minho and saw that he was just as confused as Thomas was.

“We don’t have issues!” Minho yelled. “We had a truce!”

“Oh, you have issues,” Teresa laughed. “And you’re not leaving until you settle them.”

Thomas tried pushing the door open, but to no avail. He had a feeling they had shoved something on the other side.

“This is stupid,” he yelled. “Let us out!”

“Can’t do that, Tommy,” Newt said. Thomas felt a wave of betrayal.

“You, too, Newt?!” Minho asked.

“It’s not about us,” Newt lectured. “It’s about you two. Now start making up. Or making out, I don’t care which.”

Thomas’ face burned red again.  _ What kind of sick intervention was this? _

“This is stupid,” he repeated. “We’re fine. We have a truce.”

“I know,” Minho agreed, leaning against the wall. “Although…”

“What?”

“I still don’t really know...like, what you were mad about in the first place.”

Thomas blinked. “I mean, I don’t know. I think it was just school stress, you know?”

“Yeah, sure,” Minho nodded. “But, like...why did you follow me and Chris around?”

Thomas blinked faster. “What? What are you-what are you talking about?”

Minho gave a soft smile. “Bro, I  _ saw  _ you. You’re not exactly a stealthy guy.”

Thomas’ face somehow managed to burn even redder, and he was suddenly thankful for the shitty lighting in the closet.

“Okay, fine. I followed you, like, a  _ little  _ bit. But I was just trying to protect you!”

“From what?” Minho asked. “From Chris?”

“Yeah!” Thomas exclaimed. “He’s super suspicious. Never seen him on campus, never introduces himself to us, yet you’re  _ always  _ with him! I thought, like...you were in a secret, abusive relationship or something.”

Minho laughed out of what seemed like disbelief.

“What? Bro, Chris is Alby’s cousin. He was touring campus this week. He graduates high school soon and thought about coming here.”

Thomas paused, suddenly feeling very,  _ very  _ stupid. Him being drunk didn’t help that.

“Oh my god,” he groaned, slapping his hand to his head. “I’m so fucking stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Minho assured, taking a small step towards Thomas. “You’re just, like, stupid- _ ly _ overprotective. I’ve always liked that about you.”

Thomas paused, peeking out from a gap in his fingers to look at Minho. “You do?”

Minho laughed. “Yeah. You’re like, a knight charging into battle. Even if it’s for the wrong reasons, or whatever.”

Thomas giggled from behind his hand. “A knight?”

“Yeah.”

“So, what, are you the princess in distress? I don’t really think that suits you.”

“Why not?” Minho asked, waving his pretend long hair. “I can be pretty.”

“You are pretty,” Thomas found himself saying. He blamed the alcohol but, really, he meant it whole-heartedly.

Minho laughed again, scrunching up his nose in a way Thomas had only seen him do when flirting with someone. 

“Thanks, bro,” Minho smiled. “You’re, pretty, too.”

“YOU’RE BOTH VERY PRETTY,” Sonya yelled from behind the door. “NOW PLEASE HURRY UP AND KISS, MY BACK HURTS.”

Thomas lowered his hand from his face and looked at Minho, the best he could in the shitty lighting, and thought,  _ Yeah. I’m the knight in shining armor. _

“Fuck it,” Thomas said before enthusiastically cupping Minho’s face in his, kissing him as if this really was the end of a Disney movie. Sure, maybe the setting wasn’t as romantic, but the way Minho kissed him back made him feel like Prince Charming, Aladdin, Flynn Rider, all of those guys put together and then some. 

“Okay, I can’t take this,” Sonya grunted. Minho must have leaned Thomas on the door because he suddenly felt himself falling backwards and  _ thudding  _ on the ground, the weight of Minho collapsing on top of him. They both grunted in pain.

“Blimey,” Newt whistled as he looked down at them.

“See?” Sonya grinned, holding her head high. “Told you it would work.”

***

In a small college in northern New York, there is a townhouse filled with five very good friends. One is a wicked smart girl named Teresa, two are snarky twins named Newt and Sonya, and two are an unshakable, unbreakable pair known as Thomas and Minho. 


End file.
